Mint Sherbert
by jerrd-klerrd
Summary: A collection of one-shots centered around the relationship between the Blue and Green Time Force Rangers, Lucas Kendall and Trip Regis. Contains M/M. Don't like? Don't read. (If you guys have requests, feel free to send them in my Private Inbox! Oh yeah, and they make out a lot in this collection so...enjoy XD)
1. strawberry

"This is…"

"Nice?"

"Yeah...nice."

Lucas Kendall laid on his back, hands behind his head and feet apart. His friend, Trip Regis, laid in the same fashion, only his hands were clasped at his stomach and his feet crossed at the ankles.

"Hmm...I think it's nice, too. We never get a break like this anymore now that we're Rangers." Trip giggled softly, his ever present beam of a smile on his face.

Lucas felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards in response.

Try as he might, he couldn't very well keep a smirk off his face when dealing with Trip.

"Yeah...you're right." Lucas agrees with a grin.

The two boys lay in silence for a beat before Trip speaks again.

"At least this is comfortable." Trip replies, most likely talking about the cots the two were laying on from the way his hand pats it, and Lucas found himself agreeing, but on a very different subject.

As strange as it is to believe, Lucas feels very comfortable right now; the Clock Tower is quiet, drenched in Twilight from the darkness outside, and the other Rangers are asleep on their own cots, which leaves only Lucas and Trip awake.

And, if Lucas was being honest, being near Trip always gave him reassurance and calm, even if he was also slightly anxious about the sporadic mind-reading habit of Trip's forehead gem.

Trip was always nice, sincere, and honest; being a Xybrian, an alien species known for their open and trusting nature, will do that to a guy.

As weird as it sounds, Lucas somehow always feels...safe around Trip.

The Clock Tower went silent again, save for their mingled breathing, before Lucas snapped his head to Trip.

"Hey...can I tell ya something, buddy?" Lucas asks as Trip rolls over on his side to face him, an understanding and concerned look in his brown eyes.

God, were those eyes gonna kill him someday.

"Tell me." Trip urges, though if he's honest, he's kind of scared to know; Lucas being actually serious like this was as rare as Trip himself frowning.

Lucas wets his lips nervously before he speaks, though honestly, he's fucking terrified, since what he was about to say would allude to his best-kept secret.

And by that, Lucas meant the huge, obvious, school-girl-like crush he's had on Trip since the alien first introduced himself in Time Force Academy.

(Katie NEVER lets him live down the fact that he _actually_ said 'I gotta gay' in Trip's presence.)

Lucas bites his lip, shaking his head. There's a lump in his throat, and his heart jumps.

He can't.

"Nah...nothin'...don't worry about it." Lucas suddenly says, his head snapping back ahead. Trip blinks before his eyes go concerned again, small hand reaching out to squeeze Lucas's bicep comfortingly.

Lucas feels the urge to bat Trip's hand away, but strangely can't bring himself to.

"Lucas, you can tell me. I won't be mean or mad, promise." Trip insists, and Lucas believes him; if he's being truthful, that's exactly the thing he's afraid of.

If there's anything Lucas fears more than Trip's rejection, it's Trip's pity.

But right now, looking straight at the concern and sincerity in Trip's eyes, he feels almost compelled to spill his guts to the boy.

Before he can think that that's probably not the best idea, he opens his mouth anyway.

Besides, the team wanted them all to be more honest with each other, didn't they?

"Ya know how I used to ask ya to practice spar with me a lot in the Academy?" Lucas asks, and Trip nods, biting his lip anxiously.

"Well...I didn't actually need help with sparring...I did it so I could get to know ya."

Why Lucas feels the need to spill all this out now, he couldn't say, but in the dead of night, with no one else around, Lucas felt like the weight of his feelings for Trip wasn't so heavy.

All is silent once again, and Lucas wishes for something, _anything,_ to fill the silence when Trip suddenly sits up, pushing his unruly green hair behind his ear.

"Oh no...you're weirded out, aren't you?" Lucas sighs, sitting up as well. Trip gives him a worried look before he scoots closer to Lucas,

"But, I remember those times! You practically got held back a level because you couldn't defend yourself properly!" Trip recalls, frantically gesturing with his hands.

"If you hadn't done all that…" Trip continues. "Then you would've gotten a higher ranking than me! You could've had a promotion…" The greenette trails off with a guilty expression.

Lucas nods along.

"Right, or I could've fallen so down low I would've been a Janitor, though that's really unlikely, considering it's me we're talking about.." Lucas flashes Trip a comical wink and delights in the small giggles that come from Trip's full lips as a result.

However, Lucas's face goes serious again, and that concern is back in Trip's eyes.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that that didn't really matter back then, as long as I was with you. You get me?" Lucas says hopefully, hesitantly reaching his hand across the space between them to grab Trip's hand.

Lucas almost had a heart attack due to the relief he feels when Trip not only doesn't push him away, but squeezes his hand.

"I'm starting to." Ah, there's that heart-melting smile. Lucas missed it.

The air is once more quiet, and Lucas's body is tense. His eyes flick down to Trip's lips, and he gets the overwhelming urge to kiss Trip senseless.

Should he? Right now?

His body makes the movements before he can catch up mentally, and his head is angling to the left and moving closer to Trip's own head.

Worse comes to worse, Trip can shove him away; if that happens, he'll totally back off.

Trip sucks in a breath before he scoots closer, tilting his head to the right and shutting his eyes.

Their lips finally meet in the middle, though which one actually made it to the other first is a question for another time.

Their hands are still joined between each other, both hands trembling and both boys scared of touching each other anymore than they already are.

The kiss itself is short and sweet, and Lucas definitely sees fireworks. Trip doesn't know what he saw, but it was definitely an explosion of some sort.

The two boys pull apart, hands still joined and cheeks blushing bright red.

Lucas bites his lip, a shy grin placed on his face as he pulls his hand back.

"Come on; we should get back to sleep." Lucas grins, turning over to lay on his side.

"Wait." Trip suddenly says, hand on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas swivels back around, grin going from shy to amused as he tilts his head questioningly.

Trip avoids eye contact, looking down at his lap, before he looks back up at Lucas, and the smirk that appeared on that boy's face…

It could drive a guy like Lucas insane.

"That's all you got?" Trip smirks mischievously, hand almost rubbing Lucas's well-toned bicep in a coy gesture.

Lucas smirks back, his hands migrating to Trip's narrow hips as Trip places his own hands flat on Lucas's broad shoulders.

If Trip wanted a better kiss, then Lucas would give him one.

"Oh, I can do better, baby." Lucas almost growled before the two practically threw themselves at each other, closing the gap with such intensity.

Trip grabs the back of Lucas's neck, pulling him down to his height so he's easier to kiss before threading his arms around Lucas's neck tightly while Lucas wraps his arms around Trip's hips and pulls him as close as physically possible.

Trip's fingers tugged lightly at the hair at the base of Lucas's neck. Lucas growls at that motion and swipes his tongue along Trip's bottom lip, darting said tongue in when Trip moans at the action.

Lucas pushes forward with such force that Trip almost falls back, but Trip gains his balance just in time and pushes forward as well.

Lucas swallows Trip's moans as he shoves his hands up the alien's nightshirt while Trip tugs at Lucas's collar, managing to feverishly tear the neckline down the middle. Lucas moans as Trip's slightly sharpened nails graze his collarbone.

They cling to each other like they can't believe this; like they can't believe they're kissing the other.

In a way, they almost can't.

Lucas takes his hand out of Trip's shirt and slips them under the alien's thighs, lifting the smaller boy so Trip can swing his legs around Lucas's hips and sit in his lap.

Lucas pulls away from Trip's lips to start placing demanding kisses along Trip's neck, which prompts Trip to start lightly tugging at Lucas's extremely gelled hair as he presses his hips into Lucas's and sighs at the teeth grazing his skin.

Lucas is so entranced by Trip's little gasps and sweet moans that he doesn't even care that Trip's nimble fingers are messing up his hair style.

(And plus, nice, sweet, innocent Trip pulling his hair and moaning like a slut was actually hotter than he expected it to be.)

Lucas's hands move from Trip's thighs to his hips to his back, creasing the fabric of the nightshirt. He grips Trip's back so that he doesn't tumble off his lap (though he honestly wouldn't mind shoving Trip onto his back and straddling him, but he senses Trip isn't ready to go that far).

They pull apart for breath, foreheads pressed together and hands curling into each other. Since Lucas isn't kissing his neck anymore, he proceeds to just grip Trip's hips.

"That was...woah…" Trip pants, giggling breathlessly as Lucas's thumb rubs over the skin on his hipbone, which was exposed by his sagging pajama pants.

"Damn straight it was." Lucas smirks as Trip giggles again, nuzzling Lucas's nose and encircling his neck with his arms again.

"So...would you wanna...I dunno...keep this going?" Lucas says nervously, the hands he has on Trip becoming clammy and nervous. Trip tilts his head in confusion.

"What do you mean? The kiss or...us?" Trip replies, face blushing and eyes averting in a shy manner at the last word.

 _So innocent Trip is back...huh…_ Lucas thinks before he replies to Trip's question.

"I mean, I'd definitely like to keep this," Lucas gestured to the hickeys he forgot he left on Trip's neck. "But I meant us."

At the clarification, Trip grins.

"I'd like both." Trip laughs, nuzzling Lucas again, and this time, Lucas accepts it with a laugh of his own.


	2. butterscotch

"Hmm. What's this?"

Lucas was officially fucked.

Katie had the notebook in her hand, and she was opening it.

 _Fuck_

"Hey! Give that back!" Lucas shouts, jumping off the table and to his feet as Katie begins to run and read.

" _Cruising together as the wind rushes past,_

 _And sharing the moments that always will last,_ " Katie laughed out the words of the poem Lucas wrote, having a riot of a time as Lucas chased her.

"Stop it!" Lucas yells, giving chase with an angry look.

" _Fierce as a tiger, with beauty and grace,_

 _People think you're bad, but you make my heart race~"_ Katie finished with a loud laugh. When Lucas grabbed her and stretched his hand up to get the book, she threw it to Jen, who caught it between giggles perfectly.

"Who is this girl?" Jen cackles as Wes and Trip read over her shoulder and bust up laughing as well.

"Lucas, _people think you're bad, but you make my heart race~'_!" Jen continues, clutching the book to her chest as she dissolved into fits of giggles.

Lucas snatched it with a barely concealed snarl, shutting the book once and for all.

"For your information, it's not about a girl." Jen gives him an amused yet disbelieving look, and he can feel Katie's presence behind him bursting at the seams with mirth.

"It's about my first...:" Lucas trails off.

 _Love. It's about my first love._

Lucas remembered what had driven him to write this poem while the others had been out food shopping.

He had remembered the year 3000.

He remembered his first year at the Academy.

He remembered meeting Trip for the first time.

 _Younger Trip was even cuter than older Trip, if that's even believable._

 _He'd just joined the Academy, his hair was way shaggier and longer, he was definitely smaller, and he wouldn't stop wringing his hands._

 _Despite the clear anxiety, he still bravely wore a smile._

 _Even now, some part of Lucas had always wondered about the smile he wore that day. Had it been fake? Was Trip trying to be brave and not show fear?_

 _...Or had it been actually, genuinely happy?_

 _Either way, Lucas remembered that Katie had urgently and suddenly grabbed his bicep and hauled him over to the new guy, who wasn't even a guy when you remembered the green hair and forehead gem._

" _Hi, I'm Katie! And you are?" Katie had asked._

" _Um, my name is Trip. At least...here, it is." The small alien, now named Trip, replied, and his smile became a little more…_

 _Warm. And sure._

" _I'm Lucas." Lucas says, not offering a handshake like Katie had done, but instead saluting Trip with two lazy fingers._

 _Trip blinked for a while, clearly confused, before he mirrored Lucas's actions with a complete beam of a grin, and Lucas couldn't hold his own grin back, even as he felt sneers being secretly directed at the two of them._

 _Namely his new Zybrian friend._

 _In that moment, some part of Lucas had just_ known _that he and this alien were going to grow closer._

 _Though, whether that would be a good thing for Future Lucas's sanity was a question for another time._

 _Over time, Lucas and Trip_ did _end up bonding with each other, and Lucas recalled that the exact moment he realized that he was in love with Trip was when he noticed his heart._

 _Katie, Jen, Trip, Alex, and himself were eating lunch, laughing and talking through their food._

 _At some point, Lucas had reached for his drink._

 _However, what he hadn't counted on was the fact that Trip had been reaching for his own as well, and that the two drinks had been absently placed_ way _too close together._

 _When Lucas's fingers closed around his drink, Trip's did as well, and their knuckles brushed together ever so gently._

 _Lucas felt a hot flash go up his arm, like he was nervous about something..._

 _But why should he be? It's just Trip…_

 _Trip, who's looking at him with the biggest apology in his eyes and has wrenched his hand away like he's been burned and whose mouth is moving a mile a minute to try to apologize and stave Lucas's anger._

 _However, instead of being angry, Lucas felt...different._

 _Exhilarated, which only ever happened to him during a good patrol or a good drive in a race car._

 _Lucas's heart was racing, pounding against his chest as his nerves skyrocketed._

 _He felt like climbing a million trees, or driving ten thousand miles._

Holy _shit_ , I'm in love with Trip _, Lucas couldn't stop himself from thinking, and that's when his hand started shaking and he suddenly couldn't remember how to breathe._

"Racecar." Lucas lies, looking away from them and flipping anxiously through his book.

The group bursts into louder and more obnoxious laughter, clutching onto each other.

"Lucas, a car!?" Jen breathed out between her swallowing laughter, and Lucas rolls his eyes and mimics her without words.

"It's not just a car, it's a Racecar!" Lucas exclaims defensively, though whether he was trying to defend the fact that it was about a very beautiful car or hide the fact that it was about a very beautiful alien, he couldn't really say at that point.

Katie sucked in a breath, still chortling behind her hand.

"Now, I've heard everything." The dark-skinned girl says with mirth and amusement in her tone. Her shoulders were still trembling, and her eyes were almost closed firmly shut.

 _At least they bought it,_ Lucas thinks, rolling his eyes and stuffing the small blue book into his jacket pocket.

 _And at least they didn't see the one about pretty green hair and sparking wires. Then I really would've been fucked._


	3. cherry bomb

Trip was too slow, and Lucas was too fast.

Trip hadn't seen the look on Lucas's face when the bomb made a beeping noise and he realized the bomb was going to blow, that Trip was going to get hurt.

He hadn't seen Lucas draw his Chrono Sword and aim it right at his chest.

All Trip saw was a blue light coming his way, and it hit him dead on. The next thing he knew, the building blew up, and he was flung out of the building.

His impact with the ground was so forceful that he unmorphed, clutching his ribs and face contorted in pain as he drew himself up while leaning heavily on his bent leg.

He looked around with bleary eyes before he realized...

"LUCAS!"

Lucas wasn't there. He was still inside when it went off.

Lucas was _still inside._

Trip ran to the burning and broken mass of what was once a building, looking around frantically for any sign of Lucas.

His morpher beeped non-stop, but the sound was dull due to the ringing in his ears caused by the explosion.

Trip barely registered the stinging burn when his hand came too close to a strong flame.

He _needed_ to find Lucas.

" _-ip? Trip? Trip, come in!"_

Jen's voice filtered in through his morpher as the ringing and numb feeling subsided, and Trip pressed the _answer_ button on his morpher.

" _Trip, you there?"_ Jen's image appears, projecting off of his morpher.

"One of the bombs went off too early, and Lucas was inside! I'm looking for him, now!" Trip explained hurriedly, halting his moving of wooden pieces, his eyes looking from burning piece to burning piece.

" _I'm on my way-"_ Katie's panicking was cut off.

" _No you're not! We need you to stay with the bomb!"_ Jen's voice intercepted, a fierce look in her digital eyes.

" _But Lucas is-"_

" _Jen out._ " Jen says firmly, and soon both their voices fizzle out.

Trip kicked something out of his way, running at full speed to two planks of wood that were bent and draped over a lump of something.

 _But that jacket looked familiar…_

"Lucas!?" Trip grabbed both pieces and threw them off of Lucas, who was completely still and turned over half on his back and half on his side.

Trip fell to his knees, hands hovering above Lucas before he flipped the taller male over and gasped at the sight of the other's face.

His face was bruised, he had a black eye and split lip, and he was bleeding on his forehead from a head injury.

Trip sat back on the balls of his feet before he leans down, hands on Lucas's stomach as he lays his ear against Lucas's chest to try to find a heartbeat.

 _Nothing…_

Trip couldn't sense anything.

He couldn't even feel Lucas's mind, or hear the distant humming he sometimes heard when victims fainted or got knocked out by a mutant.

 _Nothing was coming from Lucas._

"No…" Trip's tone is hushed and filled with desperation.

He leans back up, hands fitted over the other on Lucas's chest as he pumps.

 _...One, two, three, four…all the way up to 30, just like Eric taught him once._

He leans back down to try to find a heartbeat.

 _Still nothing!_

Trip swiftly leans back up, tears already welling up in his eyes as he slams his locked fists down on Lucas's chest while his legs tense and tremble from the strain of balancing on his knees.

He slams once, twice, three times…

 _DAMMIT! STILL NOTHING!_

"Lucas, come on!" Trip's voice stops on a sob as he pleads, head smashed against Lucas's chest in a desperate attempt to get a heartbeat out.

Finally, he looks down at Lucas, biting his lip anxiously with wide eyes.

He did have... _one_ more idea.

Lucas would definitely hate him if he were to ever find out, but if it was to save his life, Trip could deal with a 3-hour rant.

Trip stands up on shaky legs and morphs, thankful for the fact that it's night time and no civilians were around to see the blast or the morph.

He falls back down, taking out his V-Weapon and aiming the tip right at Lucas's chest.

A blast of green light encompasses Lucas for a second, then disappears. Lucas stays still, only slightly moving when he was nudged by the gun.

Trip drops his weapon, a look of defeat in his eyes behind the helmet when suddenly…

Lucas let out a loud, surprised grunt, body jolting upwards as he choked and coughed around a breath. Trip lets out a shaky, relieved breath.

"Power down." Trip says through the tears and thick emotion blocking his throat as Lucas falls back to the ground.

In a flash of green light, the Time Force Green Ranger disappears and is replaced by the green-haired, damp-eyed, smiling form of Trip.

Lucas blinked his eyes, looking up at Trip and letting a pained smirk show up on his face.

"Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." Lucas's voice is raspy, but he smiles all the same as he reaches a weak arm up and pats Trip's hat-covered head gently.

And it's such a Lucas thing to say and do, and it finally fully hits Trip that _he actually could've lost Lucas forever today,_ that he can't help it.

Trip starts actually laughing and crying, pressing his face into Lucas's dirt-covered shirt and letting tears and sobs out into the fabric.

"Shut up." Trip giggles through the tears rushing out of his eyes, and the response is muffled, but Lucas actually laughs and coughs at it.


	4. pomegranate

If you told Lucas 2 years ago that his little buddy, Trip Regis, was a massive tease, he'd…

Well, the first thing he'd do was fucking clock you because that's his buddy don't talk about him like he's a whore-

But the second thing he'd do was probably laugh in your face and call you crazy, because really? Trip? 

Trip was a Xybrian, green-haired, doe-eyed little thing who would literally _sob_ if a bee was hurt, so why in the hell would anyone think that was anything but a funny joke?

But that was 2 years ago, and this is now.

And right now, Trip's small hand was placed on Lucas's thigh under the picnic table in the Clock Tower, his slightly sharpened nails grazing the inside of his thigh and coming _infuriatingly_ close to his crotch.

Over the table, Jen was giving Wes and Katie their odd jobs for the day, passing them out and giving them death glares when they let out twin groans.

Throughout her entire lecture about 'responsibility' and 'integrity', Lucas kept swallowing groans and repressing shivers as Trip's knuckles grazed his jean-covered crotch every 5 seconds.

Trip himself had his ever-present smile on his face and nodded patiently and diligently along with Jen's lecture (that today, surprisingly, did not include the Blue and Green Rangers).

If you weren't Lucas at this exact moment, you'd think Trip was his normal, innocent self.

Suddenly, Lucas lets out a grunt into his closed fist that was propping up his chin as Trip runs his thumb repeatedly over Lucas's crotch, the alien's hand continuously touching the tip of his dick.

The other three Rangers snap their heads to him with varying looks of concern and confusion. Under the table, even as they lock eyes with Lucas, Trip switches to palming Lucas's dick.

"Lucas? You alright?" Katie asks, crossing her arms and looking at him with a concerned look. Lucas nods, squaring his shoulders and trying to fight through a shiver.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine...-j-just not feeling ri-ight." Lucas replies through his fist, swallowing grunts as Trip's hand continues it's ministrations.

 _Damn him._

"Are you sure?" Jen questions with a raised eyebrow, regarding him like she definitely doesn't believe him.

 _Damn her, too._

"Yeah, I'm s-sure." Lucas nods, flashing her a shaky smirk. The other three trade looks before they all collectively shrug.

"Well, alright… if you say so." Wes says resolutely, turning on his heel and walking out with Katie following closely after him.

Jen casts one last look over her shoulder at the two before turning on her own heel and walking out after them, adjusting her jacket.

As soon as they're gone, Trip stops rubbing out Lucas, giving the frustrated boy a bright, innocent grin.

"I'm gonna upgrade Circuit." The greenette says, standing up from the bench and pecking Lucas's cheek.

He leaves the table, but before he can make it to the staircase, Lucas grabs his shoulder, spins him around, and kisses him fiercely.

Trip exclaims against Lucas's mouth, but ultimately melts into the kiss and wraps his around around Lucas, pulling him closer and running his fingers through Lucas's hair.

"Fucking tease." Lucas growls against Trip's smirking lips.

"You're not complaining about it now, are you?" Trip grins, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Lucas chuckles.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, Regis." Reaching down, Lucas picks Trip up by the back of his thighs. Trip giggles, swinging his legs around Lucas's waist.

"I'm counting on it, _Kendall._ " Trip jokes, arms encircling Lucas's neck and pulling Lucas's mouth back to Trip's.


End file.
